Everything
by loveimagination18
Summary: One shot inspired by an amazing CS vid.


**Author's Note** : This one shot was inspired by that "I did everything for you" CS vid that's been reblogged like 250 times on Tumblr because it's so freakin amazing (and now that song is on my Ipod). Thoughts?

* * *

Emma Swan was pissed off. Storming down the docks and up the gangplank, she wasn't trying to hide it, either. "Where the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked Hook as she saw going about his ship. She got word from her mother that Hook had been spotted preparing to set sail, and she had been right. So here she was.

Turning, Killian glared at her. "What does it look like? I'm leaving." he replied simply, going about his task. Emma pursed her lips. "Yea I got that. But why?" she asked.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't completely confused, not only about why he was leaving, but about why she cared so much. After returning from their Neverland adventure, Henry in tow, and finding out Neal was alive and back in Storybrooke, things for Emma had become…complicated. But she couldn't understand why Hook was in such a hurry to leave all of a sudden. She'll admit, they havn't exactly been spending every day together, but hat was due to the fact that she was spending so much time with Henry and, more for Henry's sake, Neal. Biting her lip, Emma couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason for Hook's sudden desire to depart.

Not having the will to answer, Hook continued preparing. Sighing, Emma asked. "Is this about Neal?" Hook paused his task for a mere second, and continued on. Emma was becoming angry. Tapping her foot, she stepped forward and grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him. "Hook." She spoke his name in a tone that asked him to explain.

Closing his eyes briefly at her touch, Hook pulled out of her grasp gently and turned to face her. Looking at her now, he honestly didn't know how to start. Or even if he wanted to. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Some answer to the question of his sudden departure.

He swallowed. He absolutely hated himself for feeling the way he did about her. God, she had him. He could say she had captured him during their quest in Neverland, but if he admitted it, she had hooked him since their very first adventure on the beanstalk. She enthralled him and she didn't even know it. Why? Because he hadn't told her, he couldn't. Especially now that she seemed to be getting along with Baelfire, spending her moments with he and Henry. What could he offer her?

Deciding, Hook finally answered simply. "My time here is done. "Been there, done that" as they say here, darling. Time to move on." He said nothing as Emma simply glared at him. He knew that she knew he wasn't being truthful. Her power to tell a lie is being told and all. _"Have I told you a lie?"_

The memory came to him quickly as he continued to stare right back at her, not allowing himself to show his vulnerability. She could give, but so could he.

* * *

Emma weighed her options in her mind. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't being completely honest either. Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head and finally looked away from him, towards the ocean. "Time to move on." she repeated out loud. She didn't like how it sounded. Hook leaned against the rail of his ship and looked at the opposite direction from the ocean, towards the docks. "There's nothing for me here….apparently." he whispered the last word.

Emma swallowed. She was grateful he wasn't looking at her directly or else he would have seen the brief flicker of pain at his words. He always could read her like a book. A part of her hated herself for not being more like her mother and just allowing herself to wear her heart on her sleeve. These are the things Killian (she only ever called him that in her head) made her think. It had taken her a long time to even allow herself to even contemplate the idea of having feelings for the man that stood beside her. Now that she knew she had them, she was terrified to do anything else. What if he didn't feel the same? God, could she be any more of a school girl? She hated this.

She could hear her mother's voice screaming at her in her head. _Emma, honey, you've got to take a chance sometime_. Emma shook her head slightly, willing the thought to go away, praying it would. But it didn't. It stayed. It lingered. The silence between them was palpable. There was something unspoken, wafting around them. She could feel it. She heard her mother in her head again.

Closing her eyes, Emma took a deep breath and spoke. "You may not believe it, but you have people that care about you, you know." she spoke quietly. Beside her, Killian lost his thoughts and looked at her abruptly. Breathing just a bit more loudly, he pressed on. "And who might these people be?" he asked her, watching, waiting.

Emma knew that this was it. This was her opportunity to finally extend a ladder to him that would help his climb. If he wanted it, that was. Though her mother told her more than once that Killian felt the same, she couldn't be sure. Maybe she didn't want to be sure for fear of what it might mean.

Swallowing again, Emma finally looked at him. He was waiting with bated breath. Looking into her eyes. Looking at nothing but her. His fingers of his good hand, she noticed, were so close to hers. "I care about you." she said with a deep breath. Her eyes began to well just slightly. She knew he noticed. She swallowed again.

* * *

He supposed he should say something, but he was absolutely speechless. The look on Emma's face, the one of pure vulnerability, was something he only dreamed about. He knew that what she had just said, what she had just done, was something that was difficult for her. But she was letting him in. Slowly, but surely. She continued to stare at him, biting her lip. Realizing she was waiting for him to say something, he said the one thing he'd been wanting to tell her. The one thing that he knew was true, besides the fact that he was hopelessly in love with this woman before him (that one he would reveal in time).

"I did everything for you." he finally whispered.

**End.**


End file.
